


Midnight Snacks

by DarkColdSummer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Food, Gen, Insomnia, Late Night Writing, Late night snacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i was hungry, but its not a big thing, midnight snacks, this entire thing is literally just about midnight snacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkColdSummer/pseuds/DarkColdSummer
Summary: Your stomach growls again, and somehow, you know that the hot chocolate alone won’t be enough..Because there's nothing worse than hot chocolate not being enough to soothe your hunger pangs.





	Midnight Snacks

You blink awake.

 

The ceiling is dark, as it should be at this time of the day. This time of the night?

 

Whatever the correct expression is, a quick glance at the clock on the wall tells you that it is 1.06 am.

 

Your stomach protests, the dull ache sharpening as the pain hits it again. That must have been what woke you up.

 

And so, you follow your stomach and get up.

 

.

 

The trip down to the kitchen is unsteady, and you end up grasping on to whatever lies next to you just in case, so that if you do collapse from hunger or something, you won’t immediately hit your head and get a concussion, fall into a coma and die.

 

You stare up at the sink, it’s impressive height intimidating you. You had almost forgotten that you were staying with the skelebros. You had definitely forgotten that Papyrus had extended their sink to an impossible height.

 

You frown. There goes your plan of making a hot chocolate.

 

Then you notice a water dispenser, at a much more available height. You smile.

 

The next minute or so is a blur, your hands automatically finding the packets of instant hot chocolate. You take a packet and pour it into your mug, then fill it with hot water and stir it.

 

Absentmindedly, you pop a few marshmallows into the mug, and a few more into your mouth.

 

Your stomach growls again, and somehow, you know that the hot chocolate alone won’t be enough.

 

You open the fridge.

 

There’s containers and containers of spaghetti, but you can’t exactly heat any of it up, and there’s also lots of bottles of ketchup that you scrunch up your nose at, so you almost close the fridge door when something catches your eye. It’s a bar of chocolate.

 

You hesitate for a few moments, then break off a piece. You return back to your mug of slightly cooler hot chocolate, and pop the cube piece of chocolate in. Maybe that will make the instant hot chocolate taste more like actual hot chocolate. Not that you know how hot chocolate tastes like.

 

A few minutes later, the chocolate fully melts. You stir the mug again just to be sure and drink everything in four long gulps.

 

You sit there for another five minutes.

 

The hunger pangs don’t fade.

 

Frustrated, you glare up at the cabinets where you know Papyrus stores all the cooking things. You blink, and a smile spreads across your face, filled with determination.

 

.

 

Sans blinks back to reality at some muffled clanging sound.

 

The live stream of snow falling that Papyrus recommended to him to improve his insomnia is still playing, not like the fact that it is still playing inplies very much about the time.

 

He glances out of the window. It’s still dark. It must be somewhere between 8 pm to 6 am. What useful bits of information!

 

There’s another clanging sound, which reminds him about his “awakening”. He sighs. It had to be either you or Paps making that noise, and it was a miracle the other hadn’t woken up yet.

 

He takes a shortcut down the stairs.

 

To no surprise, you’re awake, and Papyrus isn’t.

 

He smiles sleepily at nothing in particular.

 

“hey-aaa!”

 

He doesn’t get to finish his greeting when you topple off the stool you were balancing on to get the cooking materials. He reaches out his hand and- You’re floating, held up by blue. A few seconds later, you get lowered safely down to the ground, and you smile gratefully at Sans. The injury would have been painful to explain away to Toriel or Undyne, whichever overprotective monster found you first.

 

“hungry kid?” He asks, looking at the few dropped pots and pans.

 

You nod sheepishly.

 

He takes a long hard look at you. You shift uncomfortably. He sighs.

 

“sit down kid, y’know me. i’m too lazy to bite. heh. but, uh. not too lazy to cook.”

 

And so you do sit down, and the kitchen is covered in the silent sounds of Sans preparing something for you.

 

You smile, and hug the cushion tighter.

 

You really lucked out, falling Underground and meeting the monsters, didn’t you?

 

.

 

Sans busies himself, levitating some items down every now and then, and cooking… something. You’re not sure what it is, looking at it from this distance, but you hope it’s good. Even as Papyrus and Undyne’s cooking skills were renowned Underground for their inedibility, no one has ever seen Sans cook anything before. His hot dogs and cats don’t count. Those are just water sausages in a bun that don’t require any cooking.

 

You make yourself comfortable on the couch, just as Sans brings you a bowl of- Oh! It’s soup! That’s good. You can’t go too wrong when cooking soup, even if you’re Papyrus or Undyne.

 

The moment you think that, you take it back.

 

You take the spoon and take a sip of the soup. It’s got carrots and corn and celery and ham and cherry tomatoes and it’s clear and you’ve never had anything like this before and somehow, it tastes good, even though it’s a bunch of nonsense things mixed together.

 

Then you bite into something hot and spicy. You don’t know where the glass of water came from, but you chug it down quickly. Sans laughs.

 

You glare at him, and he calms himself and smiles back, completely unashamed. He knows you hate chilli and all and any other spicy things. You know he knows that.

 

You pout, and he pokes your cheeks, and you stick out your tongue in response. You put the finished bowl of soup to a side and stand up, stretching your limbs.

 

You sign a quick “Good night” to Sans as you head up the stairs, back to bed.

 

It’s been a long day, and it’s going to be another long day, but you know that with friends, who are like Sans in al the ways that are important in a friend because you don’t think anyone would survive a day if they all had Sans’ personality, you know that somehow, you’ll make it out okay.

 

Even if there are a few burnt houses and inedible meals along the way.

 

But for now, you savour the taste of the soup as your eyelids slide shut and you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ...It's 1.45 am as I try to publish this, and I started writing at 1.06 am, as stated on Frisk's clock and I literally wrote this because I was hungry and fed up because I misplaced my glasses and couldn't find the food.
> 
> Yes, I'm using my laptop to type all this in the dead of the night without any other light source or my glasses.
> 
> No, I don't care.
> 
> .
> 
> I also mentioned clear soup right? I think I did. Because I was craving soup. Clarification: that kind of soup (clear soup) is the only kind of soup I personally know of. No, I haven't tried mushroom soup. Yes, I have drunk chicken soup but probably not what you're thinking of. Unless your chicken soup has fish maw and dried beancurd, then yes glad we're on the same page. Yes, I lead a pretty sheltered life - I'm sorry I don't live where you are. Or well, not really.
> 
> .
> 
> So it's 11.16 am now, I'm decently awake and partially horrified by myself. Really, me? Also if you liked this (and Undertale and random-ness), my tumblr is just... uh... here! https://darkcoldsummer.tumblr.com/ Thanks for reading!


End file.
